1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable humidifier that is configured to utilize a disposable water bottle as a reservoir. The present invention also relates to a bottle adaptor that detachably connects a water bottle to the portable humidifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A humidifier primarily provides humidity to an environment. In order to provide humidity, a humidifier needs water to produce mist. If a humidifier is not connected to a water supply, a humidifier generally includes a reservoir that holds water that is waiting to be used to produce mist.
The reservoir of a humidifier is typically large in size and can be unwieldy in shape, which does not allow of ease of portability, cleaning, or filling of the reservoir. Further, problems may occur when water is left in a reservoir for a period of time because the water may become contaminated with algae or bacteria, which can cause health problems if the reservoir is not cleaned before use.